Revenge of a Demon Beast
by TKKGZ17mc
Summary: A while after Kirby defeated Holy Nightmare, life was peaceful for everyone. But, DeDeDe shows a news report of a beast in the woods. Everyone thinks it is just another prank, but Fumu thinks it is real. After storming of into the woods to search for the beast to prove everyone wrong, she disappears! Read to find out the culprit of everything, and to be bamboozled beyond belief!
1. Chapter 1 Revenge of a Demon Beast

**CHAPTER 1**

News Flash!

"Kirby! Pass it over here!" Bun Hollered at Kirby from across the soccer field.

"Poyo!" Kirby waved his hands around in the air as he dribbled the ball down the field then lift his foot back. He let his foot fly straight towards the ball and It flew through the air. Bun ducked under the ball so he wasn't pelted in the face by what seemed like a meteor soccer ball. Hohhe was standing at the goal, waiting for the ball to come to him when, just as he looked up, WHAM!

"Score… on Kirby's team" Hohhe lifted his hand in the air briefly then plopped it on the ground, with a soccer ball laying in his face.

"I bet Kirby could beat the best soccer player in the world with that kinda kick," Honi said looking at Kirby as he tried to say the score, but didn't even remember.

" Two, poyo… po… fiv…" Kirby lost himself on the train of thought but snapped back to reality when Fumu told him the score.

"Kirby, it's ten to nothing and you're winning," Fumu's face was still covered by the huge book she was reading word for word.

"C'mon sis, why can't you just play one game?" Bun asked try to pry the book from Fumu's hands, but she just stood up and shoved him away.

"There's nothin' to study 'bout, so why you studin'?" Iroo asked Fumu trying to peak at her book.

Fumu quickly turned away so no one saw what she was reading "It's none of your business what I'm reading, just get back to your soccer game, I'm going home."

Fumu stood up from the wall she was sitting against and walked up the stairs to the balcony of Castle DeDeDe, and she walk to her room.

Bun sighed "I guess I have to go home too or else I'm gonna be in deep trouble with mom and dad. Bye!" Bun ran up the stairs to the balcony but stopped at the top.

"Hey Kirby! Wanna spend the night?" Bun asked Kirby from the top of the balcony

"Poyo Po!" Kirby exclaimed as he ran up the stairs and followed Bun to his house

...

"I'm glad Kirby was able to stay over tonight," Memu said excitly as she walked to the kitchen, "I'll grab the refreshment before the news report starts!"

Parm sat on the couch next to Bun and Kirby, Fumu sat on the floor so no one could see her book, but she occasionally peaked at the screen.

"You're Watching Channel DeDeDe!" Escargon said through the television screen, "Tonight we have something very important to show you, footage of a wild beast, or, an insane person lurking through the woods!"

Fumu lowered the book from her face to see a shadowy figure running through the forest, everyone laughed at the screen but her. She was enthralled on what she was seeing on the screen.

"Oh DeDeDe, What a prankster! Try to make us worry over merely an animal!" Parm said as he chuckled at the news report.

"Who does DeDeDe think we are? Stupid?" Bun couldn't contain his laughter much longer and burst out on the floor laughing, Kirby next to him rolling around.

Fumu just looked at the screen, it reshowing the footage over and over again. She wasn't laughing, she was confused of what it was. Was it real? Or was it another one of DeDeDe's pranks?

Just then Memu walked in hold a tray of juice and crackers. "What's all the ruckus about?" Memu looked down at Bun and Kirby rolling around on the floor laughing their heads off.

"Ah, darling, DeDeDe has tried the stupidest of pranks! A animal in the woods he proclaims to be a wild harmful beast!" Parm said to Memu still chuckling at the thought of the silly prank.

As everyone laughed and joked around about the "prank" Fumu looked at the screen, still pondering about what was going on. Till she started to think aloud.

"What if that… thing… is real?" Fumu stated and everyone looked at her with confused eyes.

"Sis, you SERIOUSLY think that 'spooky beast' is REAL? I thought you were the smart one!" Bun said.

"That was a harsh way of saying but, Fumu, That thing isn't real it's just one of DeDeDe's little pranks, and a bad prank," Memu said putting her hand on Fumu's shoulder, "Now come join the family fun!"

But Fumu couldn't. She keep think that… thing… was real and it keep bothering her till bedtime and everyone was asleep but her. She tossed and turned in her bed till she couldn't take it anymore. She thought that if she took a quick walk it would calm her mind. Hopefully.

Fumu snuck out of her room quietly opening and closing the door. She tiptoed through the living room trying not to wake anyone…

**-CRACK-**

Fumu jumped back and almost squealed but blocked her mouth. There was a stick on the floor from when Bun was playing soccer.

'_Why can't Bun just clean up after himself?' _Fumu thought to herself but just sighed at the relief that no one was awoken. She tiptoed to the door and quietly opened it and left the room to the halls of DeDeDe's castle.

As she was walking down the halls she heard people talking in a room near the throne room. She quietly stuck her ear to the door to listen.

"Should we really worry? DeDeDe could just be pranking us, as he always does," They let out a short sigh.

"We should always stay alert, even if it is just another trick from DeDeDe," some else said. Fumu knew they sounded familiar but couldn't quite put her finger on it. While thinking about it her ear started to slip from the door and she plopped on the ground making a loud noise.

**-PLOP- **

She looked up and saw above her the door opening. She quickly stumbled to her feet trying to escape but was grabbed by the back of her shirt.

"Fumu, what are you doing here so late?" Fumu slowly turned her head to see Sword hold her shirt with Blade peering over Sword's shoulder.

" Um… um… I-I was j-just… looking around," Fumu stuttered.

"Why don't you come for a bit while you're out?" Blade asked

Fumu, relieved they didn't report her for snooping around late at night, walked in to see Meta Night holding a cup of tea sitting on the floor. He looked at Sword and Blade with shimmering green eyes but they suddenly become the amber they normally are.

"Welcome Fumu, why are you here?" Meta Knight asked.

"We found her wondering around and wanted to know if she could have some tea with us?" Blade asked Meat knight.

"Well she can stay, for a bit, but she should be at home now," Meta Knight said. Fumu sighed with relief.

"I'll go make another cup of tea," Sword said going over to the little counter they had set up.

Fumu thought that if Meta Knight, Sword, and Blade where talking about DeDeDe pranking they must be talking about the news report! Fumu thought they would worry about what it was and she would feel much safer knowing Sir Meta Knight would be alert as well as her!

"I was wondering if you heard about the news report tonight?" Fumu asked Meta Knight, Blade, and, Sword chimed in from the kitchen.

"It could be DeDeDe tricking everyone, but we still need to stay alert. DeDeDe could be telling the truth, for once in a long while," Meta looked over at Sword who was finishing the cup of tea for Fumu, "But shouldn't you be at your home now, Fumu, Its becoming morning soon." Just then, Fumu looked out the small window Meta Knight had and saw that only in a few hours the sun would start to rise. She stood up abruptly.

"Thanks for letting me stay tonight, see you soon!" Fumu yelled back at Meta Knight, Sword, And Blade as she ran towards her house, hoping no one was awake yet and she wasn't in trouble.


	2. Chapter 2 Revenge of a Demon Beast

**CHAPTER 2**

Leaving

"Sis! Wake up! It's almost noon!" Bun yelled into Fumu's ear as she slept on her bed in a small ball, but what she heard from Bun made her eyes pop open immediately and she sat straight up.

"NOON?!" Fumu said loudly, baffled at how long she's slept. She knew it was because of how late she was up last night, but, when she was trying to make it seem like she didn't stay up late, sleeping in till noon wasn't helping her hide the fact she snuck out.

"Shhh… be quieter. Kirby is still sleeping," Bun whispered into Fumu's ear. Just then Kirby walked into Fumu's room, yawning loudly.

"Poyo poyo!" Kirby said happily, about to start jumping up and down.

"Well sis, you gotta get your day started sometime, and, sleeping in wont help you one bit! There's a big sale at Kawasaki's and I'm NOT going to miss it, right Kirby?" Bun said looking back at Kirby with a small smirk, "Race you to Kawasaki's!" and with that Bun and Kirby dashed out of Fumu's room, leaving her sitting on her bed just staring out the door that Bun and Kirby left flapping back and forth. She hopped out of bed and threw on some clothes to start the day. She grabbed the huge book she was secretly reading all the time and walked out the door to Castle DeDeDe halls.

…

"An announcement to all capies or anyone in the DeDeDe's castle, DeDeDe is throwing a feast today! No special occasion, Just the king being generous! Everyone meet in Pupu Village at night for the feast!" Escargon announced through every announcer in town and in the castle.

"Feast? DeDeDe? Now that's stranger than what Kawasaki puts in his food!" Bun was baffled at the idea of DeDeDe throwing a feast for the capies, but thought it would be better than getting Kawasaki's food. "Kirby, why did we go here anyways? Cheap prices, I know, but Kawasaki's food is worse than Fumu sleeping in! And why did she sleep in anyways…" Bun keep blabbing on, occasionally spitting some food out in the trash can he had brought next to their table, just in case. Kirby ate every last inch of his food, though the bitter and partially spicy taste, just because he was starving after all night without a snack.

_**AT CASTLE DEDEDE**_

Fumu slowly limped around the halls, still tired, even though she slept till noon. She was surprised she could even sleep that long. Normally she would wake up bright and early, also awaking everyone else in her vicinity so they would get used to her "perfect" schedule. Walking by the throne room she immediately took her mind off how tired and aggravated she was and thought back to the announcement that had just gone off about the feast. She held her hands against the giant door to the throne room and carefully placed her ear to the door. Last time she went snooping she was caught, but she was sure to keep her balance this time, as tired as she was.

"ESCARGON! WHY WOULD WE HOST A FEAST FOR THE STUPID CAPIES?" DeDeDe was screaming at the top of his lungs, and Fumu could hear his hammer swoosh off the ground probably above Escargon's head at this very moment.

"Wait! Wait! Sire, let me explain…" Escargon seemed to be trying to explain himself to the king. From what she has heard, Escargon planned the feast without tell DeDeDe, "I wanted to be nice to the capies, and it may gain you more respect from them! Being nice is always a good way to earn res-WHAAMMMM"

'_I'm guessing DeDeDe didn't like the idea of respect, he's never shown it unless he was possessed by a demon beast…' _Fumu thought, then her thoughts went off on a trail, she started to think insane thoughts, '_What if… that thing in the forest isn't an animal or a human, or something like a demon beast?' _Fumu let out a short yelp, immediately realizing the King would probably come running to the door to punish her, but no one came. DeDeDe and Escargon where to busy arguing that they didn't hear her. She let out a sigh of relief she wasn't caught.

"Fumu?" A voice came from behind her, making her yelp again, only to see Meta Knight watching her listen to King DeDeDe and Escargon's conversation. Fumu just looked at him, speechless. After a few seconds of silence she talked.

"Um… It's not what it looks like!" Fumu said, hoping she wasn't in trouble with Meta Knight.

"Don't worry, Fumu, anyone who hears DeDeDe is doing something nice would eventually try to figure out his intentions," Meta Knight said, he looked at Fumu who was relieved beyond belief. Lately she has been so stealthy, trying to sneak around and peep at everything. This wasn't usual after they defeated Holy Nightmare. Then the thought she thought of earlier came rushing back.

'_**What if… that thing in the forest isn't an animal or a human, or something like a demon beast?'**_

"Meta Knight, I had a strange idea…" Fumu started stopping in her tracks wonder if she could back out now.

"What is it?" Meta Knight was staring at her, dead on, and now she knew she shouldn't have started her statement.

"Um… what if that thing DeDeDe saw in the forest and put on the news report was related to a… demon beast," Meta Knight looked up at her, no change in emotion.

"Fumu, after Holy Nightmare was defeated, every demon beast he created was destroyed, there are no demon beast left in the world, there's no need to worry," Meta Knight turned around and walked away, reassuring Fumu that everything was ok, but she still worried about what it was. She still worried for her sake and everyone elses.

"If everyone comes to the feast, then I will agree that this stupid "being nice feast blah-blah-blah thing" was a good idea," DeDeDe said with such confidence.

"Alright, but I know everyone will come to witness how nice you are being, trying to find your evil plan hidden inside it!" Escargon seemed to like this bet, thinking he had everyone accounted for. But one person.

"HaHa! Escargon you have lost!" DeDeDe started laughing his head off, Escargon looked up at him confused.

"But you don't even know if everyone is coming or not! How come you already win?!" Escargon knew he would come with the lame " 'cause I'm king' excuse, but his excuse was partially valid.

"Because I'm not going!" DeDeDe hopped out of his throne and started to trot towards his room as he was stopped by Escargon standing in front of him.

"Move" DeDeDe said sternly, wanting to get to his room and away from Escargon before he changed the rules.

"New rule…" Escargon started talk which DeDeDe disapproved of.

"MOVE! IT IS KINGS ORDERS!" DeDeDe screamed, reaching to grab his hammer he had left by the throne. He whipped around sprinting as fast as he could to get it before Escargon spoke.

"New rule, you don't count, everyone but yo-MWHH" DeDeDe clamped his hand over Escargon's mouth before he stated the new rule.

"HaHa! Your new rule will never be said, so it is not official! All I have to do is never take my hand away from your mouth till after the feast!" DeDeDe started dancing around, keeping his hand tightly clamped over Escargon's mouth.

"Um… sire" Captain Waddle Doo walked in, after overhearing DeDeDe's plan.

"What. Can't you see I'm busy?" DeDeDe looked down at Captain Waddle Doo as he nodded in approval to his work.

"Just to point something out… if you keep your hand over Escargon's mouth till after the feast, won't you have to go to the feast?" Captain Waddle Doo was right. DeDeDe would have to go to the feast or else everyone would think he is a liar, not that they already did, but even MORE of a liar. DeDeDe thought back to the words Escargon said.

'_**Being nice is always a good way to earn res-WHAAMMMM'**_

"Being nice is always a good way to earn respect, huh," DeDeDe said aloud Captain Waddle Doo and Escargon listening closely. "Alright, new bet, if this "be nice and earn respect" thingy works…" DeDeDe tried to think of something he could offer Escargon so Escargon would offer him something of the same worth. "You get to rule the kingdom for 3 hours." DeDeDe finished his sentence, starting regret what he said, but he knew Escargon had to offer something of equal worth, so DeDeDe looked over at Escargon, DeDeDe's hand still tightly clamped over his mouth. As DeDeDe slowly moved his hand away he looked at Escargon, gasping for air.

"Well?" DeDeDe asked mildly annoyed Escargon wasn't answering with what he would offer.

"Ok, ok, If the nice thing doesn't work to make you a better ruler, then…" Escargon stopped, rubbing his chin slightly to think of something DeDeDe would want, "I will do double my chores for 3 weeks," Escargon shivered at the idea of extra chores stacked atop the ones he already has

"It's a deal!" DeDeDe stuck his arm to shake the deal. Escargon looked back and stuck his hand out shaking on the deal. DeDeDe looked Escargon dead on with a almost death glare.

"You're on."

…

"It's true," Bun said looking at Fumu and Kirby.

"Welcome everyone to my feast! I assure the food is great today! Eat all you like!" the words came out of DeDeDe's mouth as if they were forced, and to make it weirder, DeDeDe had a completely fake smile.

"I don't get what DeDeDe's doing, but at least I can wash out Kawasaki's meal this morning! I thought if it was cheaper it was better, but I guess not," Bun shrugged as Kirby and he chowed down on the delicious meal. Everyone seemed to be enjoying it, but as Fumu scanned the table, there was no sight of Meta Knight, Sword, or Blade. It was expected they wouldn't come, knowing DeDeDe; soon everyone would be possessed by a demon beast.

"…_**After Holy Nightmare was defeated, every demon beast he created was destroyed, there are no demon beast left in the world, there's no need to worry,"**_

Fumu sat there and refused to eat anything DeDeDe laid out. Though every demon beast was dead, she still couldn't trust DeDeDe. She keep looking around at everyone's faces. They were… normal. Just eating away at the delightful food. She was utterly confused, all her thoughts compiling through her mind. And at the same moment, all of them breaking into pieces.

"Can you believe it! At one point Fumu thought the prank news report was real!" Bun said the Hohhe, Iroo, and Honi who all laughed, still shoving food down the throat.

"Hey! Maybe that report IS real!" Fumu said enraged at Bun tell his friends about it as if it were a joke.

"Sis, relax, it's just a joke. Didn't know you still thought that thing was real," Bun said as Kirby gobbled down food in-between them.

"Because it is! It's a threat to the town and no one knows it!" Fumu start raising her voice catching more people's attention. "If you don't think it's real I have to prove it to you!" Fumu gave a stern look at Bun as he shivered back.

"Sis, you don't have to…"

"I do! I'm going to prove everyone wrong!" Fumu stood up and started to walk towards the forest, everyone staring at her in shock, even her parents, doing nothing to stop her.

"Sis, that crazy animal thingy is real! See, I believe you! Just don't go!" Bun was hanging on to her ankles being dragged towards the forest.

"I have to go, I'm sorry Bun," Fumu kicked him off her ankles and ran towards to forest, leaving Bun on his knees staring off to the distance.

'_I have to do this so everyone will believe me!' _Fumu keep repeating in her thoughts as she ran into the depths of the forest.


	3. Chapter 3 Revenge of a Demon Beast

**Just a quick author's note: I don't own Kirby. He is owned by Nintendo and HAL and all other people that helped. And if you like the story or have a suggestion, leave a favorite or review! Follow me if you want to know when I update {which is often :D}! Just a little note from me, now ENJOY!**

**CHAPTER 3**

Lost

'_I have to do this so… argh! With how many times I've told myself that I could write a story!' _Fumu thought as she trudged through the forest all alone. She had a big, empty feeling in her stomach, like someone had taken a knife and cut a hole through her. It gave her pain and emptiness inside to be so far away from home, but she had her heart set on finding this beast if it was the last thing she did.

'_I'm tired of being teased for thinking the right thing! Why can't my thoughts just be accepted!' _ She clutched her fist at the thought of everyone laughing at her remark. _'But I can't stay angry at my family forever. Yes, they made fun of the thought of the beast being real, but, I love my family as much as I love myself…' _She stopped her thought immediately thinking she should head home; apologize for causing a nuclear explosion and running away. It was the right thing to do. Her emotions must have got the best of her. She turned around to start heading home, as she didn't travel to far in five minutes.

"I'm guessing everyone will be happy if I come home so soon, especially Bun he seemed pretty upse-MWHFF" Her mouth was covered with a small hand and both of her hands where pulled behind her back being held by another hand, she couldn't talk nor could she escape.

"MWFFFF MWHFFF" Fumu keep struggling and screaming but nothing worked. She was a useless as a baby at this point, being quickly dragged through the forest.

"Just sit still, we will be there soon enough," The person said back at Fumu, not stopping for a second to even look at her. The voice sounded familiar. Too familiar. She barely peaked her eyes back to see who was holding her captive, but the trees casted too much of a shadow for her to get a good glimpse. She knew they were shorter than her because her legs were dragged along the floor, almost sitting. They had a high and graceful jump as they jumped from broken tree trunk to broken tree trunk.

"Nobody will mind if you're gone a little longer," and the person chuckled at their remark as they ran through the forest showing no sign of tiring or letting go of Fumu.

…

"Sweetie, we have to get home, your sister will be home soon. It's just a nature walk to clear her mind," Memu said sadly looking at her son who had been sitting on his knees in the same position Fumu left him for almost twenty minutes now.

"No," Bun said not looking back or with any expression, "I'll be home later, just let me… think."

"Alright, sweetie, be home before dinner time," and with that Memu left leaving the only person there that was going to pep Bun up was none other than… Kirby.

"Poyo po," Kirby said walking over to where Bun had been sitting for the last twenty minutes, and Kirby got on his hands and knees trying to feel Bun's agonizing pain. Yes, Kirby was very upset Fumu had stormed off into the forest, but Kirby couldn't feel what Bun was feeling. Fumu has done this before, and if she hasn't Memu was reassuring that she would come back. But what if she doesn't. She doesn't come back from the forest ever.

Kirby proudly stood up and looked down at Bun, "Poyo po poyo! Poyo!" Kirby started screaming his gibberish, as if giving a presentation, trotting back and forth. Bun looked up for what seemed like the first time in forever.

"Kirby I don't understand you, sorry," Bun gloomily said as he looked back at the ground, "Maybe I really shouldn't say stuff before my brain says _NO_. I wish I wasn't such a stupid little kid sometimes," Bun was REALLY upset he sent his sister away from home. Kirby has never seen Bun so upset in his life. Kirby had to find a way to speak to Bun, without… speaking.

Kirby sat next to Bun in deep thought. _'Talk to Bun, but I can't speak like Bun!' _Kirby thought, as it was the only thought that he was able to comprehend at this moment in time. If he can't talk he can…

The perfect idea popped into Kirby's head. Kirby ran over in front of Bun, as Bun barely peaked up to see Kirby's "amazing" plan this time, but, his plan was actually a great plan, and maybe the only way they can communicate at this point. Kirby started to draw in the sand the created the path towards the forest, but, Kirby didn't just draw pictures, Kirby was writing words! He wrote out in huge, childish, handwriting:

"**WE GO SAVE FUMU"**

"Kirby, that's… that's," Bun seemed speechless at Kirby's idea. Why did he think of it before! Go after Fumu and bring her home! "the best idea ever!," Bun seemed the most ecstatic he'd seemed for the last 30 minutes. It was a sudden mood swing that came upon him.

"Let's go Kirby! We have no time to waste, let's save Fumu!" Bun exclaimed running towards the forest, Kirby close behind. Their mission began, and as soon as it started, it could end.

**I know, I know, this chapter was kinda short, but, I thought this was the BEST WAY EVER TO END A CHAPTER! I might post again today, but if I don't, expect a longer chapter tomorrow. Can't wait? TOO BAD :) **

**Just wanted to get that out there!**


	4. Chapter 4 Revenge of a Demon Beast

**CHAPTER 4**

Hunting

"Sir Parm! I'm glad I found you!" Sword said with Blade running in closely behind down the halls of the castle, "I needed to ask you something."

"What do need?" Parm asked kindly.

"Well, we needed to know if you've seen Kirby anywhere. Today is his training, he can't miss it!" Blade said, finally catching up to Sword, letting out small pants every once in a while.

"No… I haven't seen Kirby. The last time I saw him was with Bun…" Parm stopped his sentence as it seemed his skin went completely pale. "BUN!" Parm yelled in an extremely worried tone, "He was…was…"

"Are you ok, Sir Parm?" Sword asked taking another small step towards him, but at a fast rate, Parm ran down the halls towards the front door frantically. Sword and Blade just peered around the corner to him nowhere in sight.

"I never knew Sir Parm ran so fast," Blade said, starting to walk down the hall the way Parm had gone, but was immediately stopped by Sword who had grabbed his back, pulling Blade the opposite way.

"Before we do anything, we must tell Sir Meta Knight. If Kirby has gone missing, who knows what we would do?" Sword said, Blade squirming free of Swords grip. Blade sighed but followed Sword down the hall towards their room where Meta Knight was, waiting for everyone's arrival for the training session.

_**AT THE FOREST**** ENTRANCE...**_

"Gee, who knew the forest was so hard to get through! I've never had this hard of a time till now!" Bun whined cautiously stepping over every stump and trunk in the forest so he doesn't come home with a broken nose.

"Poyo! Poyo poyo poyo!" Kirby jumped up and down pointing his small, nubby, hand towards what seemed to be a random direction.

"Kirby, what are you doing? We have to find Fumu before mom and dad gets suspicious for how long we've been out," Bun said, looking over at Kirby who was still yelling the same phrase. Bun then noticed what Kirby was pointing at. Five Biosparks jumped out from behind a tree and ambushed Bun and Kirby. Completely off-guard, Bun toppled over and fell on his back. He sat up rubbing the back of his head, looking over to see Kirby already knowing what to do. Kirby had ran over and ate one of the ninja spears a Biospark threw towards him. Kirby flipped up into the air doing multiple spins until he stopped wearing his ninja hat. Kirby fell back to the ground in a fighting stance, same as every Biospark. Slowly, Kirby pulled out his sword, and in the blink of an eye, Kirby had gone over and sliced a Biospark, making it dissolve into air as a small smoke cloud. All the other Biosparks looked up at Kirby and charged for an attack.

"Kirby! Look out!" Bun alerted Kirby. Kirby immediately turned around and set out a slash from his sword that went through the air as a golden beam, shaped as the slash. The slash sent one of the Biosparks down, then turning into a cloud of smoke. Bun and Kirby coughed as the smoke filled the air. Just then, one of the Biosparks took this as a chance to attack. The Biospark jumped down on top of Kirby's head and slashed at it, sending Kirby flying into a tree. Kirby looked pass out for the moment against the tree. Bun walked backwards as the three Biosparks closed him in against another tree. Bun shivered and sat down trying to find a way to escape them, but there was no way out. Then, Bun's eye peered over at the ninja spears one Biospark had in their pocket. Bun popped up and stole the ninja spear unexpectedly. Bun then landed behind all the ninjas and threw a ninja spear at each one, all becoming small clouds of smoke and disappearing. Bun then ran over to Kirby, whose eyes solemnly opened to see Bun with a huge grin on his face hugging Kirby.

"Poyo!" Kirby said happily hugging Bun back with what seemed as a bigger smile than Bun's.

"Bun! Bun!" A familiar voice said that seemed to be getting closer and closer by the minute.

"Dad?" Bun looked over to see none other than Parm running over to grab Bun away from Kirby. "Dad what are you doing?"

"Bun, you know you shouldn't go out in the woods! They are very dangerous!" Parm said scolding Bun for his misbehavior.

"But dad, I had to find Fumu! She hasn't come back yet from the forest!" Bun looked at Parm anxious to be let free again to presume looking for his sister.

"Bun, we must get home, it's almost dinnertime, your mother is waiting." Parm walked through the forest towards Pupu village with Kirby not far behind.

"Fumu," Kirby said sadly, looking back in the forest then resuming his follow behind Parm and the squirming Bun.

_**SOMEWHERE...**_

"Seems like no one is coming, might as well forget about them," the person that had captured Fumu looked over at her wiggling around on the wall she was tied to, trying to break free.

"**NO ONE FORGOT ABOUT ME! JUST YOU WAIT; KIRBY IS GOING TO COME SAVE ME FROM YOU KIDNAPPER!"** Fumu screamed so loudly it almost broke every window in the building, every nonexistent window, that is.

'_Who is this guy, thinking he can kidnap me without consequences! Kirby is going to come and beat him to bits! He'll be sorry he even bothered!'_ Fumu thought, think very proudly of her friend.

'_**Who is this guy…'**_

The words seeped through her mind as she spoke very silently, for her throat hurt greatly from screaming so loudly. "Who… are you?"

"You'll figure out later, once someone turns on the lights," The person said with a slight chuckle, adding more mystery to what was going on, "only one person has a chance of knowing my existence."

"Who? Give me a hint at least," Fumu begged, hoping once she is saved she can tell everyone.

"Let's just say, it's Meta Knight."

_**META KNIGHT'S ROOM...**_

"Ninjas, More presumably, Biosparks, attacked you Kirby in the forest when you went searching for Fumu," Meta Knight said as Bun and Kirby nodded.

"Who would send ninjas out to attack us? It's not DeDeDe, He is useless without Nightmare Enterprises and his hammer. All he can do is think he is the number one ruler," Bun thought aloud still wondering about the situation at hand. "and every demon beast is dead! Who else is there to send out ninjas?"

"There is, one person that could," Meta Knight said, a glow of shimmering green in his eyes.

"Who, who?" Bun said impatiently

"I could be wrong, but it is none other than," Meta Knight stopped, his becoming their normal amber color. Meta Knight looked down at the floor to his small room, "…Yamikage."

**OHHHHH YAH! Just a quick note, Biosparks are the ninja enemy in most Kirby games, you can't miss them. I'm also very excited to have gotten my FIRST FOLLOWER :D yah not much to some people, but I'm so happy! **


	5. Chapter 5 Revenge of a Demon Beast

**CHAPTER 5**

Helping

Giving off a blank stare for a few moments, Bun finally found the flaws in Meta Knight's brilliant assumption. "Sir Meta Knight, Yamikage is dead. Every demon beast died when Holy Nightmare was destroyed."

Meta Knight looked up and shook his head. "But, Yamikage was not a demon beast, and, He never was defeated by Kirby. He merely ran far away."

Kirby and Bun looked over at Meta Knight in awe, their jaws seemed to drop to the floor.

"But… but… Holy Nightmare sent him! He…" Bun, just now hearing the news, was in total shock. He didn't know what to say, and, neither did Kirby, "And Kirby total kicked Yamikage's butt! He should know not to mess with us!" Bun seemed over-confident when he said that and a smile grew across his face.

"But since Yamikage wanted revenge, he must of trained day and night to do so," Meta Knight looked over at Kirby after responding to Bun.

"Poyo po po?" Kirby asked. Meta Knight just looked at him and shrugged, not knowing what Kirby had said.

"Well, Yamikage was a part of the Star Warrior's team, till he sided with Holy Nightmare. He thought Holy Nightmare was better, that he would win," Meta Knight told Bun and Kirby. He stopped for a second, knowing they knew the rest, or, hoping they knew the rest.

_**SOMEWHERE...**_

"Show yourself! If Meta Knight is the only one that knows you, how will _**I**_ know you?" Fumu pestered, still trying to figure out the kidnapper.

"You won't," the person answered, starting to get on Fumu's nerves.

"TELL ME NOW!" Fumu yelled angrily as she started to try to wiggle her way free from the wall she was tied to, or, it seemed like a wall. Was it? She was upright and tightly tied to something, so it was presumably a wall. The place was cold, probably almost below zero. Who could live in here? The place was dark; it seemed to have no atmosphere. All she knew of was there was a person in this dark, cold place that tied her to a wall.

'_Great, I know a lot. How will I find out who captured me if I can't see anything and won't be told anything?!_' Fumu thought as she still struggled to break free. _'If only Kirby was here to save me…'_ Fumu sighed and stopped trying to break free. She felt herself start to fall backwards as she heard the loud sound of gears…

"Wait, what's going on?" Fumu asked franticly as she kept falling backwards faster, and faster until she was lying down.

"Don't worry, you'll figure out soon enough," The person said as Fumu started to hear footsteps that got farther and farther away.

"**HEY! GET BACK HERE! I'M NOT FINISHED WITH YOU!" **Fumu screamed. She started to struggle to break free, once again, as the footsteps sound disappeared.

_**META KNIGHT'S ROOM...**_

"Sooo, Yamikage ISN'T a demon beast but was actually a Star Warrior ninja that sided with Nightmare to win the war," Bun restated as Meta Knight nodded at every remark.

"Well, if your sister has gone missing you must go look for her again," Meta Knight specified, changing the subject completely, trying to forget the war and every life that was lost. Bun and Kirby had both completely forgotten the reason they came to Meta Knight, to get help on finding Fumu. Meta Knight stood up, his cape flipped in the air as he turned around to walk out of his room.

"Wait! Meta Knight!" Bun called over before Meta Knight walked out of his room, "Can you… help us look for Fumu?" the sound of his voice lowered greatly once he asked the question.

There was silence as Kirby kept looking back and forth between Bun and Meta Knight quickly.

"I will," Meta Knight said nodding at Bun as Bun's face lit up.

"Oh yes!" Bun popped up from the floor and ran towards the door with Kirby right behind him to follow.

"Poyo poyo!" Kirby cheerfully announced as he followed behind Bun down the halls of DeDeDe's castle. Meta Knight sighed as he followed them down the hall at a much slower rate, gracefully walking down the halls. He walked by the throne room and, surprisingly, there was no yelling. Meta Knight didn't bother with DeDeDE and Escargon, whatever they were doing, and keep walking down the halls towards the front door where Bun and Kirby kindly waited for him.

_**DEDEDE'S THRONE ROOM...**_

"ESCARGON! YOUR STUPID NICE THING DIDN'T WORK!" DeDeDe yelled, aiming his hammer right above Escargon's head.

"It was an accident! I didn't even cause Fumu to run away!" Escargon pleaded that his head wasn't broken to bits by DeDeDe's harmful hammer, "I can explain!"

"SHUT UP!" DeDeDe demanded at Escargon, slamming him to the ground with a strong whack to the head with his hammer, "You have to do extra chores for me, and I would like you to start with…" DeDeDe started fumbling around ideas in his mind for what Escargon could do for punishment.

'_Sweep the floors? Sweep my throne and the floor? Sweep my robes?' _DeDeDe's mind was drawing a complete blank, as for being not very clever.

"DeDeDe! This bet isn't over!" Escargon yelled as DeDeDe shook his head around, breaking his thoughts.

"Hey, I got something good there! You wil… wait WHAT?" DeDeDe seemed to have gotten the message late, it shocking him greatly. DeDeDe knew Escargon just didn't want to accept defeat, or, that's at least what he thought.

"DeDeDe, Fumu didn't run away because of us, we need to try something else! Unless, you give up," Escargon sneered trying to lure DeDeDe into doing something else kind for the people, just so he could rule and become a better leader throughout Pupu Village.

"Well Escargon, what are we gonna do? Give everyone a little present? Throw another feast and have half the town run away?" DeDeDe snarled looking at Escargon with a dirty look.

"We will…" Escargon really couldn't think of anything the King would agree with. They could throw another feast, but that would make people even MORE suspicious then they already are. They could give out presents, but everyone think it would end up like the DeDeDe dolls, or something along the lines of that. What could they do?

"Ah ha! Cleaning! That's what I'll make you do! Clean the windows, floors, ceilings, everything!" DeDeDe pointed over at Escargon and started laughing; imaging him cleaning every spot in the castle till DeDeDe could see his reflection.

"DeDeDe! We can clean peoples house!" Escargon exclaimed. DeDeDe sharply turned around and looked at Escargon. "No," DeDeDe said sternly as he turned back around just as fast, compiling his thoughts about Escargon's punishment.

"Well, I guess I'll go claim the throne…" this caught DeDeDe's attention as Escargon walked slowly towards DeDeDe's throne, every once in a while looking backwards to see DeDeDe's face becoming a brighter and brighter red.

"**WE WILL CLEAN EVERY HOUSE SO YOU DO NOT CLAIM MY THRONE!" **DeDeDe screamed, suddenly realizing what Escargon was trying to do. Escargon had a smug smile on his face as DeDeDe narrowed his eyes and grew angrier and angrier at what he had said. Then, DeDeDe pulled out his hammer out above his head running towards Escargon, whacking Escargon sharply towards the ground.

Escargon put his hand up in the air barley; it shook back and forth as he pushed out words few words softly, "Le..t's… g…o…"

_**FOREST ENTRANCE...**_

Bun stood before the forest entrance with Kirby at his side, both of them excited to go into the forest again, hoping this time his parents wouldn't come and ruin their fun.

"There you are, Sir Meta Knight! Where were you?" Bun asked as Meta Knight slowly walked towards Bun and Kirby.

"I told your parents you were heading out for a bit. I also told Sword and Blade. We wouldn't want them to worry about us while we are gone, do we?" Meta Knight told Bun and Kirby as he meet up with them at the entrance. Bun sighed and looked down at Kirby and Meta Knight.

"Well, let's not waste any more time! To the forest!" Bun announced as he marched off into the forest, with Kirby quickly catching up to Bun and marching behind Bun extremely off beat. Meta Knight didn't march off to the forest, like Bun and Kirby, he just walked behind them and sighed at their over-enthusiasm.

**Just saying, I'm SUPER EXCITED THAT I HAVE A FAVORITE AND A FOLLOWER! I hope everyone has been enjoying the story! I have yet to get a review, but that won't take long, these chapters are going to become INTENSE! BOOYAH! Hope you're excited for chapter 6!**

**~Tkk :D**


	6. Chapter 6 Revenge of a Demon Beast

**While writing this chapter I had some low inspiration on what I was going to do, sorta like a writer's block :( just hope you understand why it's out so late. I hope you enjoy the chapter! Remember to follow, favorite and review! I have 2 favorties and follower! I'm so happy for the success I'm having! Some people wouldn't call this "success" but I think it's great that people are noticing my story and liking it! So, without further ado, CHAPTER 6! :D**

**CHAPTER 6**

Discovery

"Um… cleaning is here to clean!" DeDeDe exclaimed with a fake smile and enthusiasm as he nudged Escargon to say something.

"Oh, um… yes we will clean your home for no cost," Escargon said in a slight monotone. DeDeDe kicked Escargon's shell as Escargon angrily looked up at him then sighed, "Minimum cost."

Sword and Blade stood at their doorway, looking up at the penguin in green janitor suit with the fakest smile you'll ever see holding a mop and a water bucket. Next to the penguin was the snail, which was in a maid outfit with a depressed look and a feather duster in hand. Sword and Blade, both trying to contain their laughter, just kept staring at DeDeDe and Escargon, both of whom were starting to get annoyed.

"HEY! Do you want us to clean for you or what?" DeDeDe roared at the two knights below him. Blade looked up at DeDeDe, still trying to stop himself from laughing and replied with a quiet "No." and closed the door. As DeDeDe walked away he heard Sword and Blade both begin laughing. DeDeDe, infuriated, started to march back towards their room, but was stopped by Escargon.

"Your majesty, remember, you have to be_ nice_," Escargon reminded him. DeDeDe's angered face calmed down just a bit and he sighed.

"Remind me NOT to pick out costumes next time, if there is one," DeDeDe pouted as him and Escargon embarked on their journey to… clean.

_**IN THE FOREST…**_

Bun, Kirby, and Meta Knight carefully trudged through the forest, being very cautious incase more Biosparks come out to ambush them again. Bun and Kirby were looking under and over everything they saw in the forest to find Bun's lost sister.

"Fumu! Fumu! Where are you?" Bun hollered as he picked up a log off the ground, "Ugh, she's nowhere, how are we gonna find her!"

"Poyokay?" Kirby asked Bun as Kirby picked up a rock only to see a few worms squirming around. Kirby frowned and let the rock fall back to the ground making a small plop noise.

Meta Knight was just sitting against a tree, watching the two scramble about in the forest, desperately looking for Fumu. Meta Knight sighed, thinking about Yamikage, where Fumu was, and the Biospark attack that happened to Bun and Kirby. Suddenly, Meta Knight had an idea that tied every thought he had been thinking about for the last five minutes together. He stood up to announce it to Bun and Kirby, who were still hopelessly looking for Fumu under a large trunk Kirby and Bun had helped each other lift up. While Meta Knight started to stand up, he pulled on a branch to help himself stand up. It pulled down, like a lever and made a small click noise. Meta Knight immediately turned towards the branch, which was actually a lever to a secret cavern, and slowly took his hand off the lever and looked over at Bun, Kirby, and the secret entrance that had opened right in front of Meta Knight.

"I think I know where Fumu is," Meta Knight said as he stood still, looking down the stairway that was cut off by darkness.

"Where? Down that staircase? Why would she go down there?" Bun pondered setting down a little log he had lifted and started to walk towards Meta Knight.

"Fumu didn't go down there by herself," Meta Knight softly said as Bun kept walking closer till he was infront of the cavern next to Meta Knight. Kirby seemed completely oblivious to the cavern and kept picking up rocks and branches to look for Fumu.

"Then if Fumu is down there but she didn't _go_ down there then how did she get down there?" Bun seemed confused on what Meta Knight was implying, scratching his chin with his thumb and index finger, "What are you trying to say?"

"Yamikage went down there… with Fumu."

_**AT CASTLE DEDEDE…**_

DeDeDe let out a long sigh, "Let's just get this over with," DeDeDe mumbled below his breath. DeDeDe had changed back to his normal king clothes and Escargon had immediately taken off the maid outfit as DeDeDe was changing back to his king clothes.

**-KNOCK KNOCK-**

"DeDeDe and Escargon are here to clean your house!" DeDeDe hollered through the door as it creaked open slowly. Memu was there, and she seemed restless, with huge bags under her eyes, messed up hair, and pajamas on you could tell she was sleep deprived. DeDeDe and Escargon both jumped backwards, horrified at what they saw at the door. They both huddled together and cowered in fear, only soon the realized it was Memu and stood back up, shivers still going down their spines.

"Ahh, Madame Memu, Escargon and I were wondering if we can clean your humble abode." DeDeDe looked over at Memu with puppy eyes as she yawned slowly and closed the door, locking it behind her. DeDeDe slowly and angrily looked over at Escargon, **"AND PEOPLE ARE SUPPOSED TO WANT US TO DO THIS?! SO FAR ALL WE'VE BEEN IS REJECTED!" **DeDeDe screamed at the top of his lungs as Escargon cowered backwards.

"N-n-n-now your m-m-majesty, their house are already clean, I rest assured that the capies in Pupu village have the dirtiest house e-e-ever," Escargon stammered fearfully.

DeDeDe cracked his knuckles and angrily looked at Escargon, "Last chance."

_**IN THE FOREST…**_

Bun and Kirby were both completely in shock, Meta Knight just waiting for a response from one of the two. Kirby had seemed to listen in once Meta Knight had said his last sentence and walked over towards Bun and Meta Knight tossing a small rock behind him. Then Kirby spoke up with a barrage of poyo after poyo, trying to explain his thoughts without knowing how to speak.

"But… but…" Bun started to talk but was in a speechless trance of saying but.

"Well, the only way we will find Fumu is if we start to look. So, let's go in the cavern, no matter what waits down there we must defeat it to save Fumu, and destroy Yamikage," Meta Knight said as he started down the cold, metal stairs. He looked back up to see Bun and Kirby both looking down, frightened. Finally, Bun talked very softly but it echoed through the near empty stairwell, "Let's go."


	7. Chapter 7 Revenge of a Demon Beast

**CHAPTER 7**

Exploration

The cold, metal, halls echoed every footstep taken by the three. Fear was an emotion no one could resist. Nobody knew what would happen at any moment. Any moment…

_**-SLASH-**_

Bun and Kirby jumped backwards as Meta Knight drew his sword and took a small step forward. A Biospark was in front of them hold a blade in his hand, prepared to fight.

Bun leaned over and whispered in Kirby's ear, "Hey Kirby, if you eat that Biosparks sword… won't you become sword Kirby?"

"Poyo!" Kirby said happily as he prepared himself and started to suck in. The sword the Biospark was holding flew away from his grip and flew into Kirby's mouth. Kirby swallowed it and flipped into the air. He put on a elf hat and pulled out a silver sword with a blue handle. Kirby landed back on the ground safely and jumped over Meta Knight, slashing away at the Biospark that had attempted the ambush them. After countless slashes at the enemy, they disappeared into a cloud of smoke.

"Who knew Kirby was such a good dancer," Bun joked as Kirby happily dance around for defeating an easy enemy. Bun looked at Meta Knight for an opinion but noticed Meta Knight's mask had been slashed almost in half! Another hit like that and his mask would be split in two. Meta Knight held his mask together with his left hand, hoping his identity wasn't reveled.

Meta Knight sighed as he removed his hand from his mask, the mask falling down a bit on the right side, but not much. All Bun could see was a little bit more of his blue skin in the corner of his face, "We must keep going, we have to find Yamikage and destroy him. Most likely he has Fumu held captive," Meta Knight said as he caught Kirby's attention to keep walking along following Meta Knight. Meta Knight's was mask lowering and lowering very slowly, every so often he would smooth it back up so it didn't fall off. As Meta Knight removed his hand from his mask, a shuriken flew by his face, stopping him in his tracks. Kirby, still having the sword power up, hopped right by Meta Knight, his sword drawn. Bun, having no weapons whatsoever, cowered back and let the two star warriors fight off the three Biosparks that had ambushed then. Meta Knight jumped forwards, homing down with his sword below him and stabbing the Biospark in the head as it disappeared into thin air as a smoke cloud. Kirby was gracefully dodging the slowly thrown shurikens thrown by the Bio sparks, every one of them sliding towards Bun's feet. Bun picked them up and stuffed them in his pocket, having about five stashed in. Kirby ran up and turned in a circle, his sword out hitting everything that came in radius of it, which were two of the Biosparks which immediately turned to smoke and disappeared. While fight, though, Meta Knight had forgot about keeping his mask up so it didn't fall and, to his dismay, both sides fell straight to the ground, Bun and Kirby both staring at the adorable, blue, puffball that stood before.

_**IN PUPU VILLAGE…**_

"Ok, we'll ask Kawasaki if his place wants to be cleaned, and if it does, BANG! We clean it till it's spic and span!" DeDeDe explained the plan to Escargon as they parked their car right outside Kawasaki's restaurant. Escargon was the first one to walk up to the door, DeDeDe walking behind him slowly and proudly, which was very strange. DeDeDe **HAD** to be up to something, right?

He was. DeDeDe's plan was that there was a huge payment for cleaning house, so he was using Escargon's plan to be nice for his own, greedy, needs. As they approached Kawasaki's restaurant, a waddle dee popped out from the back of DeDeDe's car and landed on the back of DeDeDe's head.

"ARGH!" DeDeDe yelled as he threw the waddle dee off his head, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"Sire, important news!" the waddle dee said as he pulled out a small notebook and started flipping through pages very fast, "It seems as if there has been a robbery in the castle! We don't know who did it, but…" waddle dee was picked up by his head and his mouth was covered by DeDeDe, who brought him up level with his burning red face, "Um… sire, the robber only stole a flower pot," waddle dee was shaking as if it was below zero outside, but really it was a nice day out, he was just shaking in fear of what DeDeDe would do to him. DeDeDe set him down and let out a long breath.

"We can replace the flower pot with today's payment!" DeDeDe exclaimed as Escargon angrily looked at him.

"Your majesty, we are doing this to be nice! Not to get money!" Escargon stopped DeDeDe's happy dance and DeDeDe cracked his knuckles, "Um… I mean… we will get paid out of the kindness of the capy's hearts!" Escargon wiped his forehead with the back of his hand as DeDeDe walked towards Kawasaki's door and made a huge knock.

**-KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK-**

Kawasaki opened the door to see the frightful King stand before him. Kawasaki cowered back and went to close the door until DeDeDe stopped him.

"Wh-wh-what do you want your m-m-majesty," Kawasaki stammered as DeDeDe gave him a heartfelt smile.

"Escargon and I would like to help clean your restaurant!"

Kawasaki thought about the offer and he agreed to let them clean a little bit, relieving himself that DeDeDe wouldn't do anything, "Just clean the counter, I haven't cleaned it in years!"

DeDeDe nodded and marched over to the counter. He peered over to see what was on the counter. Disgusting! Grease, bugs, dirt, everything imaginable that would gross you out was there, and DeDeDe had to clean it. He turned around to see Escargon happily dusting shelves Kawasaki asked him to clean. DeDeDe cocked his head back towards the abomination of a counter top and pulled out the sponge Escargon had brought. He slowly lowered it to the table, thinking of the worst that could happen. He started to scrub it, all the grime infecting the sponge. Once DeDeDe had clean about an inch of the counter he hastily threw the sponge in the bucket of water he set on the table behind himself.

'_I will __**NEVER**__ listen to Escargon __**AGAIN**__!' _DeDeDe thought as picked up the sponge out of the infected water and kept cleaning the counter, inch by inch.

_**IN THE CAVERN…**_

Bun and Kirby's eyes beamed with excitement, as this is the first time they had ever seen Meta Knight without his mask and he was _ADORABLE!_ Bun and Kirby both seemed extremely happy to finally see Meta Knight's _true _identity. He looked just like Kirby, only he had white eyes. Meta Knight just looked at them, in total shock of forgetting about his mask about the fall off his face and the fact that it happen right when he had turned around to looked back and say something. Now, anything he said would be as if Kirby was saying it.

Pointless.

Bun and Kirby both knew not to say how cute he was, for he would get exceedingly angry. Finally, after a long while without talking, Kirby decided it was his time to speak up and try to explain his thoughts, though no one understood they practically muted Kirby, not listening to his gibberish at all. Everyone was at a speechless stand still, beside Kirby who was still rambling on about "Poyo" and "Poyo".

Soon, Meta Knight just turned around and kept walking as if nothing had happened. Bun slowly bent down to whisper to Kirby, making sure Meta Knight wasn't anywhere close by, "Kirby? Did _you_ ever know what Meta Knight looked like?" Kirby shook his head and shrugged. Bun sighed and followed down the hall, the way Meta Knight had gone and the only way to go. Every inch of this hall was the same; metal walls, cold atmosphere, undermining feeling of fear and insecurity. Looking back, the two halves of Meta Knight's mask was gone, most likely taken by Meta Knight.

"Kirby, we have a lot of mysteries to solve, don't we?" Bun said as Kirby walked alongside him, nodding, "Whelp, mystery one is: who _is_ Meta Knight?"


	8. Chapter 8 Revenge of a Demon Beast

**First off, I AM SOOOOOOOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING MY STORY FOR A LONG TIME! I've been kinda busy so I just haven't had time, and also me just forgetting to write :P but Chapter 9 might be the last chapter! I hope you have all enjoyed the story so far and are excepting of my long delay of this chapter.**

**Without further ado, CHAPTER 8!**

**CHAPTER 8**

Unsolved Mysteries

The halls echoed every step taken, chills running down Bun's back as he cowered backwards at every step. Kirby, on the other hand, was being as optimistic as possible; marching down the halls with pride and happiness. Meta Knight was still nowhere in sight, he must have been so humiliated by how adorable he was he ran away. Bun didn't understand, why was he so humiliated about his cuteness? Kirby was loud and proud about his looks, why not Meta Knight? And Meta Knight had a striking resemblance to Kirby, was he a Kirby? Was Kirby a species? Were there more secrets Meta Knight was hiding? Bun pondered the thoughts, all sounds had disappeared, and being afraid changed to being lost in thought…

**-BONK-**

"WAHHH!" Bun yelled as he fell backwards, landing on the metal floor with a thud, rubbing the back of his head looking at the wall that stood before him, "When did a wall get here? And where _is_ Meta Knight? He wouldn't be past the wall, would he?"

"Where?" Kirby questioned as he walked up to the wall and tapped it softly. The wall toppled backwards and landed on the floor with a loud thud. Bun, without question, stumbled to his feet and chased after Kirby to catch up.

"How long is this hall till we find sis?" Bun asked Kirby, but Kirby was completely oblivious to the question, march down the halls proudly, until he halted himself, and Bun, who ran straight into him.

"Kirby, what do yo…" Bun started but stopped when he heard swords clinging together, like a fight!

"Med nigh!" Kirby exclaimed as he started to run towards the sound at a rapid rate, Bun barley staying behind.

"Kirby! Wait!" Bun panted as he put his hands on his knees and stopped, and Kirby started to walk back and began to explain something he heard. Something not good.

"Fumu! Scream!" Kirby waved his arms around as yelled that over and over. Bun's face fell a light shade of blue and he almost fainted.

"We have to go save her! NOW!" Bun demanded and he grabbed Kirby's nubby arm and ran down the hall, the scream getting louder and louder as they ran.

_**AT KAWASAKI'S…**_

"ESCARGON! HELP ME CLEAN THIS ABOMINATION!" DeDeDe commanded Escargon as he swept Kawasaki's shelves very intently and slowly.

DeDeDe, refusing to clean more than a foot of the counter, started to march for Kawasaki's door to leave, but was stopped by none other than the man himself, Kawasaki.

"Ahh, your majesty, did you finish cleaning the counter?" Kawasaki asked hopefully.

Steam seemed to burst out of DeDeDe's ears, **"AS YOUR KING, I WILL NOT STOOP SO LOW AS TO CLEAN COUNTER TOPS FOR PITY FROM THE VILLAGERS OF PUPU!" **DeDeDe started to pant as Escargon came behind DeDeDe and pulled him at a table.

"DeDeDe! You're supposed to be nice! Not scream in villager's faces!" Escargon scolded as DeDeDe stood up and shoved him out of his way. Kawasaki came over and started to compliment Escargon on a job well done, and gave a tip of 50 DeDeDen to him!

As they two jumped in their car, both with completely different thoughts on the day, zoomed back to the castle to decide the bet winner.

_**AT CASTLE DEDEDE…**_

"Me! The niceness worked completely! Look at proof!" Escargon held out the 50 DeDeDen Kawasaki had given him.

"Did you see what he made me do? Clean a twenty year old counter top! How was I supposed to like that? I was as nice as I could've been!" DeDeDe stated, trying to prove a point that Kawasaki was the villain in the situation.

The two bickered on for 10 minutes, till Captain Waddle Doo came in, happy as ever. That is, till he was barraged by DeDeDe and Escargon.

"WAHHH!" Captain Waddle Doo fell backwards onto the floor, DeDeDe and Escargon hovering above him.

"Waddle Doo!" DeDeDe demanded, "Who won our bet, me or Escargon?!"

"Um…" Captain Waddle Doo started to think about it. First, the bet was that if being nice makes people like DeDeDe more than Escargon gets to rule for three hours, but If it doesn't, Escargon will do extra chores.

"Whatever you say, Waddle Doo, we will abide by!" Escargon added, which brought an evil idea to Waddle Doo's mind.

"The winner is…" DeDeDe and Escargon gave each other an evil grin, implying that one or the other would win, "CAPTAIN WADDLE DOO!"

Both of their jaws dropped to the floor, "You can't do that! It is either me or Escargon!" DeDeDe scowled at Captain Waddle Doo.

"But you would abide by _whatever I say,"_ DeDeDe gave Escargon an evil look and his face turned bright red.

"**ESCARGON!"** DeDeDe whipped out his hammer and started to chase Escargon, banging the ground trying to smash Escargon to bits.

"Now, as my first order as king…" Captain Waddle Doo started, DeDeDe stopping his tracks in chasing Escargon to look over at Captain Waddle Doo.

"KING?! I'M KING!"

"For one week, I am," Captain Waddle Doo rubbed his hands together evilly, "Now, go make me a sandwich."

_**THE HALLS…**_

Bun and Kirby confronted a large door, where they heard every scream and swing coming from behind that door.

"_YAHHHHHH! SOMEONE! HELP!"_

"Sis!" Bun yelled through the door, "Me and Kirby are gonna save you!"

It seemed like she didn't hear, sadly, so the only way to get her to hear was to actually go inside and confront her, but how? Bun looked around the halls, which had nothing but the metal on the walls and the dark eerie light.

"Ugh," Bun moaned, "How are we gonna get in there without being caught?"

"Poyo poyo!" Kirby said happily as he was at the large door, opening it. Bun's face turned a bright blue as he ran over to Kirby to stop him from blowing their cover.

"Kirby?! What do you think you're doing?!" Bun whispered as he tried to pulled Kirby backwards, but it was no use. The door was already open and all they saw was Fumu, who was tied to a board that was tied to the roof with an insulated wire. The board hung above a huge hole, which seemed to have nothing in it.

"Kirby, float up there so we can get Fumu!" Bun whispered to Kirby. Kirby nodded and grabbed Bun's hand as he huffed in some air and started to fly. The sword fight was still in action, but, wasn't visible at all. Soon, the two were floating above Fumu, who still had yet to notice they had come in. She seemed to busy trying to struggle free of the wire that tied her to the board.

"Sis! Look up!" Bun hollered down at Fumu, who stopped what she was doing and looked up to see Bun and Kirby flying above her. Her eyes beamed with joy and a smile grew across her face.

"Bun! Kirby! You came to save me!" She exclaimed as Bun and Kirby floated down on top of the board she was on. Kirby let go of Bun, Bun attempting to keep balance on the small area he was given as Kirby happily floated above him. Bun, still somewhat off balance, stepped on Fumu's head to get to the wire.

"Bun! What are you doing?" Fumu murmured with Bun's foot almost in her mouth.

"Don't worry, sis, I'm setting you free!" Bun said as he hassled to untangle the wire Fumu was tied together with, but, was stopped by a flying object that hit Bun off the board.

"AHHHH!" Bun shrieked as he reached out to grab the board, and, he did so successfully. Kirby started to float down to grab Bun but noticed how tired he was of flying, as he started to fall back to the ground. Kirby started to pant on the ground, too exhausted to fly back up. Bun, finally looking down bellowing him, noticed they were above a pit of black water.

"Ewww…" Bun moaned as he looked back up at Fumu, who was still tied to the board making Bun's mission a failure.

"Bun! What are you doing here? You're going to get KILLED!" Fumu yelled at Bun, "What were you _thinking?"_

"I just wanted to save you!" Bun yelled back, his hand feeling like it would slip at any moment, "I'm sorry for being so mean to you!"

Fumu felt a big punch of guilt come flying back at her. She had forgotten why she was here in the first place, because she stormed off into the woods to search for a beast to prove everyone wrong but only proved herself wrong.

"Bun-" Fumu started just as a high pitch scream cut her off.

"WAHHHHH!" Bun's hand had slipped off and he started to fall straight towards the gloomy water.

"Kirby, Inha-" Fumu hollered towards Kirby, but looking down, Kirby wasn't there. He was nowhere in sight, "KIRBY!"

Kirby had ran over to the door, where a small light switch was implanted right above it. Kirby jumped up with all his might and flipped it on, illuminating the whole room. Over at the opposite wall was Meta Knight! Kirby dashed over towards Meta Knight happily, only soon to notice none other than their enemy.

Yamikage.


	9. Chapter 9 Revenge of a Demon Beast

**CHAPTER 9 {FINAL CHAPTER}**

Completed Missions

**-SPLASH-**

"Ew!" Fumu shrieked as she saw Bun's head pop up from the black water, spitting some of it out.

Bun lifted up his hand and looked at it for a second, then pulling up his other hand and looking at it, "Sis! This water doesn't do anything!" Bun started laughing, "What a joke!"

"Bun, now can you come help me?" Fumu pled as Bun swam to the edge and grabbed on, pulling himself out of the water and looking up at his sister, who was still hanging from the ceiling, struggling with all her might, when…

**-SNAP-**

The strong wire that held Fumu up had broken, finally, and she started to fall down to the same water that Bun had fallen in. Only, it wasn't black, it was a normal, clear, blue.

'_That's strange, I swear just a minute ago it was black, or, am I imaging things?'_ Fumu thought as she landed in the water with a loud splash, then she floated to the top, still tied to the board, with Bun diving in and pulling the board out of the water onto the metal ground and started to untie her from the wire.

Over at Kirby, who had stopped in his tracks to see Yamikage and Meta Knight fighting out in a sword duel, was thinking if he should help Meta Knight or Bun and Fumu, and he had thought about it for a while just sitting in the middle of the plain, metal room. Soon, Kirby had fell asleep inbetween everything happening, but was rudely awoken by someone calling his name very loudly.

"Kirby!" a familiar voice yelled from behind him. Kirby turned around drowsily and saw a small girl with a long ponytail, and next to her was a small boy with hair hung in his face. Kirby suddenly became wide awake and saw Fumu and Bun running straight towards him, calling his name.

"Poyo!" Kirby said as he happily jumped up and ran towards the siblings.

"Kirby, you have to go over and help Meta Knight!" Fumu ordered as Kirby nodded happily and started to run over to the fight. Kirby, running fast as he could, wasn't moving. He looked behind him to see Fumu holding on to some of his pink skin, preventing him from moving any farther that a few inches.

"Kirby, you can't just go head on into the fight! We have to sneak attack, and I have the perfect plan," Fumu said as she bent down, pulling Bun and Kirby into a small huddle. She softly whispered her plan to the two, who nodded and disbanded the circle, "Got it guys?" Fumu asked the two.

"Got it!" Bun exclaimed

"Poyo!" Kirby said happily

"Then let's do this!" Fumu stated as she reached over and held Bun's hand, "Ohhhhhh nooooooo!" Fumu yelled, almost stopping the fight between Meta Knight and Yamikage. Both turned over to see Fumu and Bun both yelling the same thing over and over again. Meta Knight looked over at Yamikage, who was coming in for what he thought was a sneak attack, but Meta Knight reached out his sword and flung him into the wall, running over to Fumu and Bun, who were still yelling away. Once Meta Knight was there, he just looked at them and nodded. The two siblings looked at each other and smiled.

Yamikage jumped off the wall and started to run towards the Meta Knight, Fumu, and Bun until he was crudely stopped by none other than the little pink puffball, Kirby.

Yamikage let out a small laugh, "Armies, attack!"

Then, around fifteen Biosparks jumped out of nowhere and tried to ambush everyone, but everyone was prepared for a fight. Meta Knight jumped and started slashing away at the Biosparks, taking one out after another easily.

Yamikage threw tons of shurikens right at Kirby, but, Fumu hastily turned around to help he small friend.

"Kirby! Inhale!" Fumu called out, and Kirby did what he was told. His little red feet scurried across the ground and he opened his mouth wide, starting to eat the shurikens thrown at him. Kirby swallowed them, suddenly flipping in the air, the ninja cap flew onto his head and Kirby pulled out his ninja sword, and then fell back to the ground.

"Alright! Ninja Kirby!" Bun exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air.

Kirby jumped up in the air, holding his blade above his high above his head, charging an attack.

**_"_NINJA**** BEAM!"** Kirby yelled as his blade shone a bright yellow. He threw his blade forward, sending out a bright yellow beam towards Yamikage tried to jump out of the way, but the beam took a sharp turn and flung him into the wall. After being weakened after fighting with Meta Knight, Yamikage collapsed off the wall face first into the ground. He placed his hand on the ground, barley holding himself up, and his voice was quiet but legible.

"My mission is complete… I'll get you Kirby… I will," Then, Yamikage disappeared in a cloud of smoke, nowhere in sight.

"What happened?" Fumu said worried, "What does he mean by his mission being complete?"

"We don't know yet, but we will figure out sometime soon," Meta Knight said, turning around flipping his cape in the air as he turned towards the door.

"Hey, Sir Meta Knight I've been meaning to ask you, how did you get your mask fixed and back on?" Bun asked. Meta Knight turned around, only one eye visible.

"I have my secrets." Meta Knight said, turning back around to walk towards the door again.

Fumu, confused by the topic, tried to change the topic immediately, "We all need to head home, we don't want everyone worrying!"

"Poyo!" Kirby said as he jumped up happily and skipped towards the door, catching up to Meta Knight.

_**LATER, OUR FRIENDS RETURNED TO PUPU VILLAGE…**_

"Ohhh! Fumu, Bun, Kirby, and Sir Meta Knight! Strange news!" The mayor said, franticly running up to the four that had just left the forest.

"What is it mayor?" Fumu asked, the mayor shaking widely.

"DEDEDE ISN'T OUR RULER FOR A WEEK! IT'S CAPTAIN WADDLE DOO!" The mayor seemed excited about the news, but also worried. It was a very strange emotion the mayor was sending to them.

"What? No way? I have got to see this!" Bun exclaimed, "C'mon Kirby, this is our welcome back party!" Bun grabbed Kirby's arm and ran towards the castle, Fumu not far behind. Meta Knight slowly followed behind them, not catching up any time soon.

Fumu, while running behind Kirby and Bun, noticed a small black spark pop off of Bun's shoe, stopping her in her tracks immediately.

"Wait, Bun!" Fumu called, but he and Kirby just keep running towards the castle, ignoring her.

"Wh…what was that?" Fumu asked herself, "Maybe I'm going insane, I probably should get some rest," Fumu walked after Bun and Kirby, rubbing the back of her head.

'_Hopefully I can just get some rest…' _Fumu thought, lowering her hand and stopping before the castle door, _'Hopefully…'_

…

"The plan wasn't successful, I'm sorry."

"No need to worry, if the plan wasn't successful we would have used the girl. The boy works just as well."

"Very well, but we need to get Kirby, no matter what it takes!"

"Yes, I know, I know, we will get there in time. Once they figure out the situation Kirby will be heavily guarded.

"So..?"

"We bring anyone that is a threat to our side, of course. Just a little bit can corrupt a whole mind."

"Are you sure? Am I done for now?"

"You are done… for now."

"Thank you, master. When I am needed I won't let you down."

'_Hoshi no Kaabii kurayami ni ochiru. Get it through your mind, boy, it is your goal. Hoshi no Kaabii kurayami ni ochiru.'_

**THE END..?**

**TADA! Welcome to the end of my first EVER FANFIC! I had a great time writing this and I hope you all liked it! I have a few notes…**

**1. "Hoshi no Kaabii kurayami ni ochiru" means "Kirby of the stars will fall to darkness" in Japanese. I know, it isn't PERFECT Japanese but I'm pretty 99% sure it is right. If I'm wrong just tell me, I wanted to try something a little different. Hope you all like it!**

**2. THERE IS GOING TO BE A SEQUEL! I am taking a week break to get ideas and finish the story, then I am going to write the sequel. Check my profile for even MORE story updates if you want to know how my stories are coming out for a while. I update it ever so often, so check it out if you want.**

**That's about it, THANK YOU ALL FOR READING UP TO THIS POINT, HOPE YOU LIKED THE STORY! :D**

**BYE FOR NOW!**


End file.
